El Espejo
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Entre tinieblas, un reflejo y un oscuro tormento. Advertencia: pequeño cuento de terror psicológico. —Nominado como mejor fic de Terror Completo del 2019 —Registro SC1812229392977 — Prohibida la reproducción total o parcial
1. I

**ADVERTENCIA** :

 **Mis historias no son de romance y pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas lectoras. Se recomienda total discreción, amplio criterio y comprensión de lectura.**

DISCLAIMER:

Los **personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, solamente por entretenimiento. El registro realizado cubre únicamente la trama de este fanfic. Esta prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.**

X **– x – X**

 **I**

Envuelta en tinieblas estaba ahí, recostada bajo el padre protector de su infancia, observando la brillante luna semioculta tras inmensas nubes y disfrutando del refrescante sereno.

Todo parecía tranquilo, y sin embargo, nada lo estaba. El instinto le dictaba que algo pasaría en cualquier momento; y justo eso fue lo que sucedió.

El atípico silbido de una gaita comenzó a sonar, mientras todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer y ya no había un solo rastro de luna; pero ella conocía el camino de memoria, incluso ante tal oscuridad. Se levanto con parsimonia, pero sin eludir el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, y camino hasta su destino; luchando contra la vulnerabilidad que sentía.

—Pequeña… —escucho la clara voz de Albert, desde el sitio mismo al que se dirigía; pero ella se mantenía en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra…

Sin saber cómo, llegó al punto exacto en que años atrás un príncipe le encontró; pero no había nadie.

—¿Albert? —musito impaciente y temerosa.

Rodeo el sitio con la mirada y al volver la vista al punto inicial, un claro de luna despejó lo que ahí se encontraba.

—El espejo… —una voz tenue y espectral, parecida a la del príncipe, le indico que se acercara a aquel objeto.

—Esta flotando —la observación estaba de más.

Un espejo oscuro, resguardado en un elegante marco dorado y ovalado, colgaba desde algún lugar que sus ojos no podían observar, y que ocupaba el espacio en donde debía estar aquel a quien había ido a buscar.

—El espejo… —volvió a musitar aquella voz de ultratumba.

Con cautela estiró la mano hasta alcanzar el fino marco, inhaló hondo, cerró los ojos por un instante y se acerco aún más, hasta verse reflejada en aquel extraño objeto.

Por un segundo respiró con tranquilidad, el reflejo que observaba no tenía nada de extraño y sin embargo, mientras más lo miraba, este más se deformaba.

—¡Dios mío! —lo soltó justo cuando, noto que aquel ser comenzaba a hacer movimientos muy distintos a los de ella

—Dámelo… —con una voz gutural, aquel ser señaló algo a los pies de la asustada enfermera—. Es mío…

La luna había vuelto a ocultarse; aún así reconocía el brillo del broche que alguna vez encontró.

—Es… —musito al levantarlo

—Dámelo —exigió comenzando a desesperarse—. ¡Es mío!...

—Pero… —se negaba.

—¡Es mío! —exigió con fuerza.

Fuera lo que fuera, en su desesperación, rompió el cristal que le aprisionaba, provocando un gran estruendo…

 **x – x – x**

—¿Candy? —la hermana María había tratado de despertarla sin éxito alguno— ¿Candy?

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —abrió los ojos bastante alterada—. ¡Albert!

Miro a su alrededor, los niños aún dormían, la lámpara permanecía apagada; solo había una vela encendida a su lado. La expresión de la hermana María era de preocupación.

Todo había sido un sueño. Sólo un sueño…

 **X - x - X - x - X**

Última edición: Septiembre 2019


	2. II

**II**

Un sendero luminoso era su camino, los pájaros cantaban a su alrededor, bajo sus pies la hierba chasqueaba con cada uno de sus pasos y el sol se colaba entre las copas de los árboles.

Carcajeo con alegría, amaba ese ambiente, recordaba aquel aroma que comenzó a percibir. Eran rosas, eran sus rosas; las dulce Candy que Anthony alguna vez le regaló…

—¡El portal!

Sonrió alistándose para correr al encuentro de este. Pero desde lo profundo del bosque escucho un fuerte alarido, que le helo la sangre. Incapaz de hacer reaccionar un solo musculo, fue testigo del movimiento que algo hacía entre la espesura del bosque. Fuera lo que fuera, se acercaba.

—¡Anthony! —grito liberando su cuerpo y corrió tan rápido como pudo, hasta llegar al portal— ¡Anthony! —tal era su desesperación, que comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de abrir la reja.

—No eres linda cuando lloras —envuelta en un temible eco, escucho la voz del joven.

Instantáneamente las lágrimas cesaron y en un parpadeo una niebla espesa le rodeó, hasta cubrir todo el entorno.

—¿Anthony? —volteo hacía lo obscuro del bosque, desde donde había escuchado aquella gutural voz.

Sumamente temerosa volvió hacia la reja, permaneció estupefacta, no entendía lo que sucedía. Frente a ella y tras los barrotes, un espejo oscuro cubría cualquier jardín que debiera estar ahí.

Inquieta, movió la mano estudiando el movimiento que su reflejo hacía. Los dedos comenzaron a deformarse, las uñas se tornaron largas y con un aspecto desagradable, las palmas parecían llenas de llagas.

—Dámela… —nuevamente esa voz.

La rubia no dio crédito a lo que sucedía, abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa; y entonces miró hacia el rostro de aquel ser.

—¡Es mía! —reclamo el espectro.

—¡No! —grito.

Intentando escapar, tropezó con la maceta de rosas que alguna vez Anthony le regaló.

—¡Es mía! —exigió, azotando los barrotes del portal—. ¡Es mía!

Candy corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible, hasta que llegó al portal de agua y calló de rodillas intentado descansar.

—¡Dámela! —el murmullo del agua cesó y en lugar de esta, el espejo le reflejo.

—¡No! —gimió y volvió a correr hasta tropezar con el portal de piedra.

—¡Dámela! —no supo cómo, la cajita de la felicidad estaba entre sus manos.

—¡Es mía! —grito—. ¡La hizo para mí!

En portón, convertido en aquel intrigante espejo, le respondió con una extraña carcajada que le hizo temblar desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Nada te pertenece —respondió aquel espectro—. ¡Todo es mío! —ante sus ojos, aquel ser comenzó a salir del espejo, produciendo un ruido bastante fuerte.

x – x – x

—¡No! —grito la rubia despertando abruptamente—. No… —murmuro al notar que a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, en completa quietud y soledad; estaba en su departamento.

Ardientes lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, con calma las seco y volvió a acomodar su almohada.

—Fue solo un sueño —intento volver a dormir, sin éxito—. Sólo un sueño…

 **X - x - X - x - X**

Ultima edición: Septiembre 2019


	3. III

**III**

Candy no estaba segura de la razón por la cual Albert había organizado aquel fin de semana en Lakewood.

—Será bueno para los tres alejarnos de tanta hipocresía —les dijo—. Incluso Archie estará feliz después de un par de días sin Annie Brighton —concluyó.

Sus palabras fueron ciertas; acababan de llegar y ella ya se sentía más alegre y menos estresada. El primer paseo por el bosque no se hizo esperar y en menos de dos horas, después de haber llegado, ya se encontraban cabalgando, disfrutando del paisaje.

Sin embargo, al regreso, la actitud de Candy ensombreció al reconocer el sendero que tan solo unos cuantos días antes había soñado; temerosa, volteo hacia el punto en que recordaba que algo se estaba ocultando. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda en el momento justo en que la hierba se movió.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunto Archie, al notar su distracción—. Tranquila. Es solo un conejito. —hizo la observación señalando al animalito.

El resto de la tarde mantuvo la calma, pero se fue a descansar con una extraña sensación; un mal presentimiento le atormentaba, hasta que al fin se quedó dormida.

La mañana siguiente le despertó el inusual ajetreo que había en la mansión. Lakewood solía ser siempre tranquilo, ahí nunca pasaba nada; pero no tardó en enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

Archie había desaparecido.

Alguien lo vio caminando solo, a mitad de la noche, en completa obscuridad, hacía el portal de agua; y ya nunca más le volvieron a ver.

Candy tuvo que regresar a Chicago, mientras Albert aún buscaba a su querido sobrino. Su desaparición había sido en circunstancias muy extrañas; pero tenían la confianza de encontrarlo pronto.

Ella nunca mencionó una sola palabra al respecto, pero un incomprensible temor se había instalado en ella; poco a poco la cantidad de chicos que le rodeaban se reducían. Primero Anthony, luego Stear, ahora Archie. Temía por Albert, su eterno príncipe de la colina había tenido que experimentar, junto con ella, aquellas terribles perdidas de chicos tan jóvenes.

Después de dos meses de búsqueda y ni un solo rastro, Albert había vuelto a atender las empresas, sin dejar de insistir en la búsqueda de su sobrino.

—Espero puedas pedir un permiso especial para acompañarme —un día de tantos, informo a la rubia—. También podrías adelantar tus vacaciones.

No deseaba realizar aquel viaje sin llevar a su pequeña, quien se había mostrado aún más estresada después de lo ocurrido con Archie.

—Pero… ¿Nueva York? —no estaba muy convencida de aquella idea—. Tu viaje es de negocios y yo solo te estorbaría o estaría sola..

Temía a la tentación de estar cercana a Broadway y no volver a ver Terry de nuevo; sobre todo, entre aquellas temibles circunstancias…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

Última edición en septiembre del 2019.


	4. IV

IV

Incluso durante la noche más despejada, el colegio San Pablo siempre había tenido un aire lúgubre; el simple hecho de ser un claustro tanto para estudiantes como para monjas, sin siquiera poder convivir a gusto con los demás, le resultaba incomodo.

Pero aquella noche en especial, en el ambiente flotaba una extraña atmósfera tensa.

Inquieta, a mitad del bosque, volvió hacia la nota que sostenía entre sus manos. Era esa misma nota que sin pensarlo, mucho tiempo atrás, rompió; pero esta vez no lo haría, esta vez las estaría esperando y las enfrentaría. Debía darse prisa y poner sobre aviso a Terry, esta vez quien se marcharía del colegio, aunque solo fuera en sueños, sería Eliza.

Trato de recuperar el aliento frente a la puerta de la caballeriza, mientras una niebla obscura le envolvía y un escalofrío erizaba su cuerpo.

—¿Terry? Terry; ¡esto es una trampa! —no había nadie dentro, solo una profunda obscuridad que encogió su corazón.

Incitada por el temor y la precaución, permaneció fuera; pero al no atreverse a entrar alguna fuerza extraña le empujó.

—¡No! —cayó justo frente a un montículo de paja y mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

El sonido de los cascos le asusto aún más, encontrando sólo un hueco que parecía vacío. La obscuridad era tan profunda, que apenas percibía sus propios movimientos.

—Candy…—lúgubres ecos envolvían la voz de aquel a quien había ido a buscar.

—¿Terry? —una linterna encendió en ese momento; frente a ella, una vez más, estaba aquel espejo ovalado.

—Es mío… —aquel monstruoso reflejo sonrió con una mueca triunfal y señaló la armónica que tiempo atrás, ella misma le regaló al joven inglés—. También es parte de mi.

—¡No! —sollozo la rubia—. ¡Nunca!

Se armó de valor y tomo la armónica, empujó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo y salió corriendo al bosque, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de los chicos.

—¡No importa lo que hagas! —sin importar cuán lejos estuviera, aquella voz permanecía tras ella, rodeada de estruendosas carcajadas.

—¡Terry! —grito sumergida en la desesperación.

—Todos serán míos. Él ya es mío…

Candy tropezó al volver a ver aquel espejo frente a ella y cayó al suelo, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¿Archie? —dentro del espejo, aquel ser acariciaba la mejilla del joven, que parecía inexpresivo.

—Pronto —sonrió—. Muy pronto todos serán míos…

—¡No! ¡No! —grito levantándose—. ¡Terry! ¡Archie! ¡Archie!...

Ante sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, aquel espejo desapareció cobijado por un relámpago lejano…

x – x – x

—¡Archie!

Exaltada, abrió los ojos encontrándose cubierta de sudor, cobijada de oscuridad. Encendió la luz cegando su vista, aún así fue consciente de que estaba en algún extraño lugar.

—Nueva York… —se recordó a sí misma, abrazándose al percibir el fresco que la lluvia provocaba, mientras un trueno le recordó lo acontecido momentos antes—. Terry… —suspiro con temor.

X – x – X – x – X

Última edición en septiembre 2019


	5. V

**V**

Había llegado a Nueva York sin poder tranquilizarse, sin embargo procuraba mostrarse alegre.

Mientras los negocios de Albert le robaban casi todo el tiempo, ella decidió dar un paseo por Broadway, dónde, al ver que la compañía Stratford representaba "La Tempestad" de Shakespeare, sin siquiera meditarlo, pago un boleto.

En cuanto la función termino, la joven se armó de valor y, al igual que otras, se acerco a la puerta del staff. No sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera estaba segura de que el muchacho la reconociera o hiciera una pausa por ella.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry! —entre empujones, todas se amontonaron a su alrededor, dispuestas a conseguir un autógrafo; siendo ignoradas garrafalmente—. ¡Terry! ¡Soy Candy!

Habría preferido no pronunciar su nombre; sin embargo le pareció ver que luego de haberlo hecho, el chico volteaba hacia ella.

Diez minutos después, todo mundo se había marchado, excepto ella; quien permaneció ahí, insegura del siguiente paso a dar. Con calma, decidió caminar hasta su hotel, el cual, no estaba muy lejos.

Cada vez las calles lucían más y más vacías, y le sorprendió ver la silueta de algún caballero que a paso presuroso se acercaba hacia ella. Invadida por el temor, desvío hacia la primer calle en su camino, pero aquel hombre le siguió, mientras una temible lluvia se hacía presente.

—¿Candy? —creyó escuchar que aquel misterioso hombre le llamaba con voz familiar.

x – x – x

Por la mañana despertó más tarde de lo usual; sus ropas, aun húmedas y con extrañas manchas, reposaban en una silla cercana. No tenía la menor idea de cómo es que había regresado al hotel. Quizá se desmayó y alguien, muy amablemente le llevó de regreso.

Tal vez eso nunca lo sabría.

Aquella tarde fue una más llena de aburrimiento. Incluso deseaba nunca haber aceptado la propuesta de ese viaje, pero afortunadamente, el siguiente día regresarían a Lakewood, por su propia petición.

Antes de tomar el tren, Albert se dio un par de minutos para adquirir un diario cualquiera.

—Al fin de regreso —suspiro la chica.

—Lamento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo —trato de disculparse—. No esperaba que…

—Esta bien —le sonrió—. Iré a buscar algo para comer…

Salió sin esperar respuesta, mientras el magnate tomaba una actitud tensa al leer el encabezado.

"Terry Graham

Gran promesa de Broadway es hallado muerto"

En primera plana no se apreciaba la foto. Pero unas páginas adelante se podía ver a aquel a quien alguna vez llamó amigo; tirado bajo un portal oscuro, con el rostro deformado y entre varias heridas esparcidas por el cuerpo; sobresalía algo que tenía incrustado en el pecho.

—La armónica… —murmuro al leer el reportaje—. Le enterraron la armónica en el corazón…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición, septiembre del 2019**


	6. VI

**VI**

Arribaron a Lakewood a altas horas de la noche; en medio de una fuerte tormenta, mientras la mayoría de la servidumbre se encontraba descansando y la casona entera estaba sumergida entre penumbras; lejanos relámpagos daban un aspecto aún más lúgubre al lugar, al tiempo en que un inexplicable murmullo atormentaba los sueños de la rubia.

—Por aquí… —musito una extraña voz, proveniente desde el pasillo.

Candy despertó angustiada, no estaba segura si había sido un sueño o la realidad. Se levanto con parsimonia y dirigió sus pasos hasta la entrada de su alcoba; dónde, temerosa, abrió la puerta y se asomó.

No había nadie.

Indecisa, recorrió el pasillo hasta la escalera del salón principal.

—Por aquí… —esta vez, aquella voz provenía desde la obscuridad de la puerta principal.

—Albert; ¿eres tú? —nadie respondió.

Un estruendoso relámpago iluminó todo aquel espacio, revelando que no había nadie ahí; a excepción de ella. Y sin embargo; se acerco aún más, para cerciorarse…

x – x – x

Por la mañana, en cuanto despertó, Candy se percató de que algo extraño pasaba; iniciando por el hecho de que no recordaba nada, a partir del momento en que abrió el portón de la casona, sumándole el extraño dolor de cabeza que presentaba. Pero al salir al comedor; supo que esos eran los menores de sus problemas.

William Albert Andrew; patriarca de la familia había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Angustiada; no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Le parecía inaudito que las personas allegadas a ella estuvieran desapareciendo así; uno por uno y de forma tan misteriosa. No sabía qué hacer o que pensar al respecto y solo esperaba que el destino de su querido príncipe fuera diferente al de Terry.

Tenía miedo de ir al hogar de Pony y ponerlos en posible riesgo. Le dolía no tener ya nadie a quién acudir. Incluso pensó en la idea de aislarse, al creer que esa podría ser una solución.

Unos cuantos días más tarde, a Lakewood llegó Annie con la intención de seguir la búsqueda de su prometido y ahora también apoyar con la de Albert. Sin embargo; en menos de una semana, la chica también desapareció de forma misteriosa.

Angustiada, desesperada y más asustada que nunca; Candy sabía que tras aquellas desapariciones estaba el extraño ser del espejo, ese mismo que había comenzado a atormentarle todas las noches, aquel que ya no sólo escuchaba en sueños; sino también escuchaba escondido en las profundidades del bosque y en la obscuridad de su alcoba.

—¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?... —murmuro con tristeza, justo antes de subir al auto que le alejaba de aquella casona plena de recuerdos y desgracias.

—Todos me pertenecen… —murmuraba la voz proveniente del bosque—. Y pronto, ya nadie quedara…

X – x – X – x – X

Última edición en octubre del 2019


	7. VII

**VII**

Candy salto de repente, al escuchar el rugir de un lejano trueno, para luego sentirse como una completa tonta.

—Tranquila — Catherine, su amiga y colega, estaba junto a ella.

—Me quedé dormida —la rubia no atino a decidir si eso fue una pregunta o una afirmación.

—Tenemos muy mala suerte; ¿No crees? —pregunto antes de dar otro sorbo a la taza de té que tenía en las manos—. Será una noche larga y aburrida —de no haber aceptado cubrir el turno de otra chica, Candy no estaría ahí; en un área que nada tenía que ver con su especialidad.

—No queda más remedio que tratar de mantener el orden —musito la pecosa, con aburrimiento.

Aquella mañana había leído en el periódico que por la tarde caería una fuerte tormenta. Pero aquella noche sobrepasó lo que cualquiera habría imaginado; ya que hasta el hospital llegaron rumores referentes a algunas zonas inundadas. Prácticamente, incluso ellas, estaban atrapadas.

—Hare una ronda —en aquel instante ambas estaban solas en la estación de medicina interna—. Avísame en caso de que algo suceda.

Mientras la chica se alejaba un extraño presentimiento le invadió. Algo iba a suceder y tenía que actuar al respecto.

Ignorando la orden y confiando en que, quizá nadie requería de sus servicios. Salió de la estación y siguió los pasos de Catherine, hasta el fondo del pasillo.

—Me alegra saber que cada vez se siente mejor —oculta, escucho parte de la conversación que mantenía con el paciente—. El doctor Johnson pronto le dará el alta y entonces podrá regresar a su hogar.

—Estoy ansioso…

Escuchar aquella voz realmente le impacto de tal manera, que dio un par de pasos atrás, abrió los ojos de par en par y fue incapaz de hacer algún otro movimiento.

Era él, aquel que una desafortunada noche desapareció, a quien busco incansablemente por meses.

—¿Cómo es posible?... —desde la obscuridad del pasillo, con un murmullo respondió el ser del espejo.

Apartando el miedo, le dio la razón. ¿Cómo era posible que haya sido capaz de hacerle algo así?

—¿Candy? —estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que en ningún momento se percato del instante en que Catherine regreso al pasillo—. ¿Todo bien?

—S-sí… —ni siquiera se dio cuenta si es que el "paciente" la había visto—. Vine para ayudarte; es mejor que aburrirme allá y volver a quedarme dormida…

—Claro. Seguiré mi ronda —le confío entrando a otra habitación—. Este paciente aún está en coma. La esperanza de que despierte cada vez es menor —comento—. Puedes comenzar con el siguiente —sugirió, dejándola fuera.

Reprimiendo el deseo de regresar y confirmar que los oídos le habían engañado; entró al sitio indicado.

—No lo puedo creer… —suspiro pensando en aquel que anhelaba estuviera a dos piezas de ahí.

En aquella sala todo estaba en completa obscuridad y mientras buscaba el interruptor, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Eres mía… —juraría haber sentido, junto a su oído, el aliento putrefacto de aquel ser…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición en septiembre del 2019**

 **Gracias por su lectura, los comentarios y también por quienes lo han añadido a sus favoritos y follow.**

 **Quisiera aprovechar y comentarle a "alguien", así fue como firmó, que a veces es necesario informarse antes de dar ciertas opiniones.**

 **Cómo dije hace algunos días, tocando el tema en apoyo a otras fickers:**

 **Una cosa son los derechos de autor y otra, completamente diferente, es el registro de un fanfic. Incluso legalmente, hay países, como México, por ejemplo, en donde puedes registrar un fanfic ante la oficina de propiedad intelectual; solamente tienes que cumplir los requisitos y registrarla como "obra derivada".**

 **Sin embargo, también hay sitios de internet que ofrecen este registro de forma gratuita y bajo ciertas condiciones.**

 **Sin embargo, creo que es más que obvio que la idea de los registros que las fickers hacemos no tiene nada que ver con temas comerciales, sino de protección de la propiedad intelectual.**

 **Mi historia es mi historia y ese registro me sirve para que, en caso de que alguien quiera tomar mi ficha y publicarlo en otra página, yo pueda comunicarme con la administración de esta y demostrar que esa historia me pertenece. Las razones, serán de cada quien y te aseguro que muchas solo pedirán que se les mencioné como autoras originales.**

 **Si "alguien" tiene alguna duda, el internet es una gran herramienta, pero si aún necesita apoyo al respecto, puede mandarme un inbox y cocon gustó trataré el tema más detalladamente.**

 **Por el momento, aunque no me guste estar haciendo aclaraciones ni advertencias, sobre todo porque para mí es más que obvio, creo que tendré que comenzar a hacerlo a partir de ahora.**

 **Besos**

 **Monse**


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Asustada, Candy no entendía que había sucedido. Estaba por iniciar su encomienda, cuando escucho el sonido de alguien detrás, luego oyó otra cosa cayendo con un fuerte golpe y reacciono, encontrándose en la pieza contigua; tras su compañera que yacía en el suelo, con una clara herida en la nuca.

—¿Catherine? —desde la puerta, con una mano cubrió su boca en una mueca de confusión, antes de acercarse a la chica—. ¿Qué sucedió? —sabia que en ese instante no tendría una respuesta, no obstante se agachó tratando de hacer algo por ella; quien por fortuna seguía con vida.

—Tú; me perteneces…

Desde el instante en que reacciono, pudo sentir aquella presencia. Tenía la misma sensación que experimentaba ante aquel ser del espejo.

Tenía miedo y sin embargo no tenía intención de flaquear; lo enfrentaría. Así le fuera la vida en ello, no podía permitir más desgracias.

—No te pertenezco —se levantó con calma—. ¡Ni a ti, ni a nadie! —volteo con decisión—. ¡¿Albert?! —la confusión quedó plasmada en su faz.

—Eres mía… —murmuro con el rostro ensombrecido y la cabeza agachada.

—Albert; ¿Qué sucede? ¿qué haces aquí? Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo… —detuvo sus dudas, al pensar que aquel hombre frente a ella, no era el mismo al que conocía desde niña—. ¿Albert?

—Eres mía. Sólo mía… —rio, de manera tan sutil, que helo la sangre de la rubia.

Entonces lo supo, entre diversas cavilaciones. Las piernas le temblaban, la garganta se le seco, era incapaz de un solo movimiento, mientras que el hombre ante ella le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué hiciste con Archie? —pregunto, presa de una oleada de curiosidad.

—Lo sabes bien. Archie descansa —sonreía de manera macabra—. Sumergido, al lado de su prometida, en lo más profundo de su portal. Ahora no podrá volver a jugar al don Juan; teniendo a Annie por un lado y llamándote "gatita" por el otro".

—¡Albert! ¿Qué has hecho? —no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Nadie lo sabe mejor que tú… —carcajeo; estaba fuera de sus cabales—. Elroy no salió de vacaciones; sirve de abono a las rosas de Anthony. Patty regreso de Inglaterra sin avisarte y ahora sostiene una de las paredes del portal de piedra; por eso tienes de vuelta la cajita de la felicidad... ¿También quieres que te recuerde que fue lo que le paso a Terry?

—¡Basta! —no soportaba escucharlo hablando así—. Es mentira. ¡El Albert que conozco sería incapaz de hacer algo así!

—¿Y quién ha dicho que soy el Albert del que hablas? —volvió a reír al notar que la rubia mantenía el asombro en la mirada.

—El espejo… —murmuro, tan despacio, que ella misma no se escucho.

—A ella, esto se lo hiciste tú… —se agachó junto a la chica herida.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Yo solo aproveché la oportunidad para volver a estar a tu lado.

—¡Déjala! —le detuvo al ver que terminaría con ella—. Ya murió… —le creyó, tomando a Candy del brazo y sacandole de ahí.

—No quiero estar aquí; necesitamos un poco más de privacidad… —se dejo llevar, antes de que su compañera recobrará el conocimiento.

—¿Qué harás conmigo? —entonces pregunto, sin imaginar lo que sucedería.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición, octubre 2019**


	9. IX

**IX**

A empujones, el rubio le llevó hasta la pieza que antes había ocupado.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi Albert?—estaba segura de que tarde o temprano, la mataría.

—¿Tu Albert? —se burlo—. ¿Te burlas de mí? —noto la expresión dudosa de la enfermera.

—Sabes bien, que eres mi eterno príncipe de la colina.

—Entonces; ven conmigo esta vez —suplico—. Para siempre, solos; tú y yo. Lejos de todo y de todos…

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. No; después de lo que has hecho —no comprendía la demencia del empresario—. No; después de que has asesinado a toda tu familia.

—¿Yo? —sonrió con ironía, descansando una mano en la cintura—. Si así lo prefieres; aceptare toda la culpa…

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos, mientras la luz parpadeaba, augurando un posible corte de energía.

—Sí; Candy. Fui yo —comento, pero ella aún no entendía nada o no quería entender—. ¿Estás contenta ahora?

—Albert; no entiendo nada de lo que dices —estaba sumamente asustada.

—He hecho todo lo que me has pedido —comenzaba a desesperarse—. ¿Acaso pretendes seguir jugando conmigo o me dirás qué no recuerdas nada?

—Albert; yo… yo no…

—Todo fue tu plan. ¡Tu maldito plan! Cuando matamos a Elroy tú habías sido la más feliz. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando fue el turno de Archie, me confesaste tu amor.

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate! Sólo son mentiras…

—Y cuando dijiste que era el turno de Terry; prometiste que serías mía para siempre… —calló de rodillas, arrastrando esas últimas palabras—. Tú misma terminaste con él... ¿Por qué? Candy; ¿por qué me haces esto ahora?...

—Yo no… yo no hice nada…

En el instante en que su querido príncipe le dedicada una mirada suplicante, algún objeto extraño estalló en la cabeza del hombre postrado a sus pies; dejándole momentáneamente confundido.

—Candy; ¿Estás bien? —Catherine le había rescatado—. Tranquila; he llamado a la policía; vienen en camino. No deben tardar…

La enfermera salió con prisa, buscando algo para amarrar a aquel sujeto; mientras Candy seguía ahí, observándole, tirado a sus pies.

—Es tu culpa… —musito con seguridad, revelado la verdadera consciencia del ser del espejo, aquella que hasta ese momento no había querido admitir y que después de aquella declaración, se vio forzada a aceptar—. Todo pudo haber salido perfecto, pero tuviste que venir a buscarme —una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro—. Fuiste tú. Tú fallaste, tú los mataste —le vio comenzando a despertar—. Tú los mataste y también intentaste matarme a mi…

Justo en ese momento; un par de policías entraron y con violencia; le esposaron, levantaron y se llevaron al joven patriarca, aún desorientado.

—¡Candy! ¡Por favor; Candy! ¡Huyamos juntos! ¡No dejes que me lleven! ¡Tú sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte daño! ¡Candy! —era cierto; él jamás le haría daño

—Tú los mataste… —murmuro ella, aún sin moverse del punto en el que estaba, mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro—. Y también intentaste matarme… —eso último era mentira; sabía muy bien que aquel hombre prefería morir en sus manos, antes que hacerle daño.

De no ser porque había ido a buscarla, todo su plan habría salido a la perfección. Pero ahora estaba sola y aún anhelaba deshacerse de los Leegan.

—Te sacaré de ahí… —entonces decretó mientras salía y caminaba con calma, siguiendo al grupo que sujetaba a su querido príncipe—. ¡Albert! ¡No permitiré que te retengan! ¡Yo fui testigo de que no hiciste nada! —le aviso y volvió a musitar—. Te sacare de ahí y volveremos a estar juntos. Esta vez será para siempre... —sonrió con malicia.

 **X – x – X – x - X**

 **Ultina edición, octubre 2019**

Este el es ultimo capitulo de la primera parte.

Luego de haber llegado a este punto, para la segunda parte me fue dicifil evitar lo sanguinario, aunque conserva la escencia misteriosa, o eso quieto creer.

La publicación sera a partir del 27 de Octubre, en horario nocturno.

Besos

Monse


End file.
